The present invention relates to ice cream making machines of the type in which the liquid ice cream mix is contained in special disposable containers which, after having been connected to a feeder tube equipped with a perforating spike, are placed upside down, in order to assist and/or ensure complete emptying thereof, in a refrigerated chamber in the body of the machine.
Difficulties can occur in the operation of inserting these containers upside down into the chamber of the machine: during this operation it is possible that the feeder tube may come out, or that it may be pushed too far into the container (which consists of a plastic bag enclosed inside a cardboard box), so deforming it, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device capable of facilitating the operation of insertion (and also of extraction) of the said containers into and from the refrigerated chamber of the said machines.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the abovementioned type capable of being mounted as an accessory in the refrigerated chambers of existing machines.